The Hidden Enemies
The sequel to Kopa the Cheater. Introduces Brand new characters. New characters on the way...be prepared.... Enjoy! The Hidden Enemies ‘’Look at them down there, the lovebirds.’’ Kopa sneered. He was joined by Wazimu, a lioness who was madly in love with Kion. They were the same age, but she could never manage to get Kion’s attention. Until now…. ‘’What’s the plan?’’ asked Wazimu, the moon reflecting off her blind eye. ‘’This fruit, the Kumaliza Fruit, will take away Kion’s roar. Then, Muuaji and her clan will finish them off once and for all.’’ Kopa laughed. But how to get him to eat it…. ‘’Dad, this is Vitani.’’ Kion smiled, blushing. ‘’Pleased to meet you, Vitani. I can tell you two are already deeply in love.’’ He winked at Kion. Kion smiled bashfully. ‘’Kion, why don’t you show Vitani the Kina Cliff? I hear they are absolutely beautiful this time of day.’’ Simba knew the Kina Cliff well. That was the most romantic spot in the Pride Lands. ‘’Son, I think I hear Nala calling. Have fun, you two. ‘’Have fun.’’ Whispered Simba, winking at Kion. Vitani licked Kion’s cheek as they walked. ‘’MUUAJI!!? MUUAJI!!??’’ Screamed Kopa, clawing the rocks beside him with frustration. ‘’SHUT UP!!’’ Screamed a loud voice. A grey hyena approached them, her eye covered in bloody claw marks. ‘’Muuaji! Great to see ya! You know the plan, right?’’ Kopa whispered, making sure no one else could hear. ‘’Yeah, I got it. But why would you want to kill Vitani? I thought you loved her!’’ questioned Muuaji, lightly whimpering. Kopa growled sinisterly: ‘’If I can’t have her, no one can.’’ Wazimu butted in. ‘’C’mon! They’re almost at Kina Cliff! We have to hurry!’’ Once at the top of the cliff, Kion pounced on Vitani. She laughed, and they both blushed as they kissed. He didn’t care who saw. They were in love, and he wanted everyone to know it. Well, everyone except Kopa. That sorry excuse for a lion could find someone else to love, but it surely wasn’t going to be Vitani. Not his Vitani. They looked up at the setting sun, than kissed again. ‘’Ugh, look at them over there, ‘’making out.’’ Mocked Kopa, a slight air of jealously in his tone. ‘’Ha, making out. That’s a good one.’’ Laughed Muuaji. She definitely got that from her uncle Chungu. ‘’Ok, all we have to do is crack the fruit, put the juice in the pond, and the rest is Muuaji.’’ Wazimu cast a smile in Muuaji’s direction. ‘’But how do we get them to drink it?’’ asked Muuaji, pawing at her torn ear. ‘’Shh! Here they come!’’ Wazimu whacked the fruit into the water. It hit a rock and cracked, spilling its purple juice all throughout the pond. Kion licked Vitani’s cheek, and began to drink the water. Vitani did the same. Kopa laughed quietly. ‘’It’s only a matter of time. Muuaji, get your clan ready.’’ The two lions walked and talked some more , entering the Outlands. Little did they know that a silent enemy was lurking…. Kion pounced on Vitani, licking her cheek. He blushed as he said the most awkward thing he had ever said: ‘’I love you.’’ Vitani smiled, noticing the fear in Kion’s voice. ‘’I love you two, Kion.’’ Kion blushed, putting his ears down, and they kissed again. It was then that they heard a sinister laugh. Kion looked up, expecting to see Janja. But it wasn’t. It was Janja’s daughter, Muuaji. ‘’Well, well, what have we here? Kuacha, this is what making out looks like.’’ She gave an evil snicker. Kion looked embarrassed, blushing as he climbed off Vitani. ‘’You don’t know what I’m capable of, Muuaji! Now you and your clan, leave me and my girlfriend alone!’’ Kion blushed as soon as he said it. He bit his tongue as he turned around, looking at the blushing lioness behind him. Their moment was interrupted by an evil laugh: ‘’Now that you two are officially a couple, let’s get to the eating. Kuacha, now!’’ Kuacha lunged at Vitani, but was quickly whacked away by Kion. Muuaji quickly ran to nuzzle her sister, who had red claw marks on her back. ‘’Vitani, get behind me!’’ Kion yelled. The hyenas pretended to look scared, whimpering and crowding together. Kion dug his claws into the ground, growling. Then, he roared. Nothing but a squeak. ‘’What in the Pride Lands?’’ Muuaji laughed so hard she fell over. ‘’You call THAT a roar!? Dhaifu, our weakest member, could roar louder than you!’’ She snickered. Kuacha, desperate for an insult, yelled: ‘’Why don’t you two lovebirds go make out some more!?’’ She fell over laughing. ‘’Nah. How ’bout we just eat ‘em instead?’’Muuaji offered, smiling demonically. Kion growled, sending Dhaifu flying into a rock wall. Vitani lunged into the fray, holding Kuacha by the neck. Kion looked up to see towers of rocks balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff. ‘’Vitani, I have a plan, move over there!’’ Vitani did as she was told, and Kion scrambled up the Cliffside, angry hyenas nipping at his heels. When at the top, Kion pushed the rocks over. Hyenas whimpered and yelped as the rocks fell on their heads, feet, and tails. When it was all over, no hyenas could be seen under the rock pile. Kion nuzzled Vitani. Vitani smiled. ‘’So how ‘bout we go back to the lair? I heard you say I was your girlfriend.’’ She blushed. Kion blushed, smiling. Kion blushed, pushed Vitani over, and they kissed again, their tails intertwining. Kopa roared in anger. ‘’I can’t believe you pathetic JACKELS let them live. You promised you would kill them. You betrayed Janja!’’ Kopa growled in Muuaji’s face. She licked her wounded paw. ‘’Hey! It’s not my fault that lions are smarter than hyenas!’’ She got right up in Kopa’s face. ‘’And don’t you dare compare me to my father!’’ Her growl was so sinister that he backed up. ‘’Chill. Don’t worry. He might think we’re defeated, but it’s only the beginning.’’ Wazimu pulled a small vile with a green liquid inside from under a rock. ‘’Come close, here’s the plan….’’ Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Sequel Fanfictions Category:DixieCountryGirl